In many conventional dynamoelectric machines, for example interior rotor brushless DC motors, the magnetic stator core comprises a stacked plurality of relatively thin laminations of magnetic material having a central bore which receives the rotor member of the machine. A plurality of slots extend radially inwardly within the stator core for receiving the field windings of the machine, wherein such slots are defined by radially extending poles. A predetermined number of turns of insulated wire conductor are arranged within such slots to form the excitation windings of the motor.
In a known construction of a motor, preformed end caps may be provided to either end of the stator core. The end caps may define side portions that extend along and enclose an outer side of the stator core. In an alternative construction for a motor assembly, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,661, at least one of the end caps may comprise an injection molded material.